They Were Liars
by Reckoners
Summary: In which the 7 are the seven deadly sins. It's a twisted world, and along with it come twisted heroes, after all. One-shot.


**I might have butchered what each of the sins** _ **really**_ **mean, of course, the characters are severely out of place. Trust me. But I thought this was an interesting thing to write. I'm becoming bored. Also, there is a reason Sloth is last.** _ **Believe**_ **in me, guys.**

 **** _ **Wrath- letting your anger with someone take over**_

A thin line separated Percy from his opponent. The boy sneered at the Son of Poseidon, already seemingly thinking of insults.

To be honest, Percy had no idea why he had agreed to this.

The tournament was a small thing that had been blown up to be something huge- something revolutionary.

In truth, what was to come of it?

A deep frown came onto Percy's face, making the demigod appear to be scared, or maybe worried. In reality, he was anything but.

Pathetic.

The boy thought he could beat Percy, the son of the big 3? Who had been offered godhood twice?

The clock continued to tick.

 _9…_

His opponent's hand twitched.

 _8…_

The boy glared straight at Percy, making the son of Poseidon glare back. Percy glanced at the clock.

 _6…_

"Hello Percy." The boy spoke. His voice sounded familiar.

 _5…_

"Did you miss me? Because I sure as hell didn't miss you." The note of sarcasm was clear and Percy could hear someone he had hated.

 _4…_

"No matter." The… thing in front of Percy twirled his blade. "I can go back to not missing you in a second." He smiled cruelly.

 _3…_

"You are the person I have to kill to get my revenge."

 _2…_

"So die you must." Another sinister smile.

 _1…_

A voice jarred Percy out of his drowning rage. "Time!"

The demigod smiled, his eyes glittering malevolently. "Did your whore of a mother see you like this?" He teased.

Percy's mind went red.

All he was aware of was the clashing of blades, and then a sick happiness as the sound of metal slicing through flesh was heard.

His mind cleared, and he looked down.

"My duty has been done…" The boy had blue eyes and blonde hair. **(1)**

More blood.

"For I have created a monster out of Perseus Jackson." The boy closed his eyes, and something slipped away.

Percy; looked up.

A crowd of half-bloods greeted his eyes, and he looked back down. The demigod was nothing like Luke.

What had he done?

 _ **Greed- the obsession of destroying yourself for something not worth it**_

Hazel's hand twitched as she saw the time.

He was five minutes late, something that was _unacceptable._

The demigoddess tapped her foot impatiently as the bartender looked her way. "Ma'am? You want something to drink?" Hazel nodded quickly, pausing to take a gem out of her pocket.

"I think this is more than enough…" She whispered. The once soft voice had the edge that an aristocrat's would have. Lofty and intimidating.

The bartender visibly gulped before standing up straighter, feeling as if the woman in front of him deserved respect. "Y-yes, my lady."

A single perfect eyebrow was raised at the title.

Oh, but it fit. Yes, Hazel liked it.

She crossed her legs, staring at the door. Thin fingers plucked at the hem of her gold dress, showing more that Hazel preferred.

Finally, the door opened. A man with an air of lethalness stepped from the door, his eyes zeroing in on Hazel. He made his way over, taking a seat next to her.

"Miss Levesque…" He hand was taken by the gentleman to be kissed. She watched indifferently. The man looked up, and she was greeted by the red eyes of a demon.

"I believe the price of the artifact was discussed?" Hazel nodded, not doubting her decision.

After all, what much was part of her soul worth compared to everlasting beauty?

 _ **Pride- blinding yourself to what was known.**_

A single book laid in front of Annabeth. It held everything she had known. But it was fake, wasn't it? Just a ruse. A means to hide. Something to be ashamed of.

Falling for the plot was not a good thing. Not when it meant death.

But she couldn't accept that.

She simply _couldn't._

Not when it could mean something for her. Not when it held the lives of her… her Liars, she supposed.

That's what they were, right?

Everyone knew what they could accomplish, it had led to liars

The lies

Yes, that was what she was scared of.

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe she was wrong.

But that couldn't be true? Her pride wouldn't allow it.

It wasn't a picture perfect life, Annabeth knew.

This was why

Why she had given up.

The book held her last note to her loved ones.

 _My liars… My little liars._

 _I am so sorry._

It was bittersweet, the fact that she had to face it.

The gun was leveled at her temple, and the pride was overwhelming. This was a death worthy of a hero that had seen too much.

She pulled the trigger.

 _ **Lust- The desire for something different**_

The smoke from Piper's cigarette wafted up into the air and out into the night.

A shuddering cough racked her body, and a cold chuckle was heard from behind her,

"Baby, you shouldn't smoke those." Piper allowed the hands of the man to roam around her chest.

She forced herself to be silent when another cough came.

"Heh… you're quiet tonight." The man's brown eyes were suddenly piercing her straight through. "You're not seeing anyone, huh…?" The slur was evident at the end of his tone and Piper cured her lip.

He was drunk.

"You're _mine._ " He purred. _Me and my perfect body,_ Piper knew.

But else was she good for?

Nothing but a sex toy for others.

 _They_ had made sure of that, of course.

But she needs it. The feelings, the pleasure she got from the act.

She had every right, and that was what was utilized.

The man's hands wandered lower, pulling at the edge of her cocktail dress. Piper's eyes glittered with anger at the act.

This was for the better, she thought. How else would she make it to the top? To make the others squirm in her very presence. To make them _fear_ her.

A knife appeared in her hands. The man saw it and was confused. "Put it down, baby…"

Piper laughed, and stabbed him.

Another body wasn't much.

 _ **Envy- being a gateway for power**_

The woman sat across from Jason, pursing her lips.

Jason knew what she was thinking, but it was _wrong_.

Is it a dream?

Perhaps.

Was it something more?

Maybe.

But there was the task at hand.

"Do you have the information, Jason?" The lady used his name as a weakness, in a way it was.

But that pain was not his. It belonged to someone else.

"Of course. He took _everything_." The woman smiled at Jason's words, showing longer than normal canines.

"He will pay… don't worry." There was a flicker of triumph in the monster's eyes, but Jason didn't notice.

How could he?

The blonde was blind.

Blinded by his arrogance, possibly.

Or the need for revenge.

Oh, but Jason needed to seem him in pain. The pain he had felt.

He wanted to twist the knife deeper, deeper, deeper.

Until it _stuck_.

And he wouldn't regret it. For, in his mind, there was nothing to regret.

So, as he kneeled there, his eyes at the feet of the earthen goddess, he wondered.

 _Was it worth the sacrifice?_

 _ **Gluttony- the collecting of a higher power**_

Leo dangled the object in front of his victim's eyes.

The brown eye he despised narrowed, giving away the distress he no doubt held.

After all, who could not _feel_ that?

The delicious scent of fear.

Leo breathed in deeply, inhaling the sweet scent of the boy's purity.

He would enjoy this.

The breaking down of people

The _power_ it brought….

Yes.

The diary held all of the things the boy wished to hide.

How… foolish.

The boy should have known what would have happened to it, nobody kept secrets from Leo.

After all, Leo had a secret.

Not that anyone realized it…

"No! Please…." Leo laughed at the pathetic attempt.

"Tell me, dear boy, did your kind have mercy on us? Did you stop to think of our families? The lives you destroyed?" He took a breath. "Of course not… You are all monsters."

The child cyclops was still in a kneeling position.

The scent of fear was still hanging around the monster, and once again, Leo breathed in deeply. The air was permeated. With the scent, and Leo felt a slight arousal.

God _damn_ this would be fun.

And then, Leo attacked.

Oh, how he loved this part.

 _ **Sloth- (2) Refusal to meet the god's demands**_

Frank eyed the people below him with a withering stare.

Why were they worshipping someone else? What good did the gods do for them?

Nothing at all.

That was the answer, he was sure.

All the bad fortune of the god's decisions fell onto them, and they suffered.

Frank had seen first-hand what pain they could cause. A whirling tornado of pain screaming was all he could make of the experience, and it twisted them.

It twisted all of them.

Or

Just perhaps

Had it been the truth?

The truth had been hidden from them all along. It was why they had fallen so far.

Percy was reduced to a killer.

Hazel, a woman with nothing to lose.

Annabeth: who's pride had destroyed her.

Piper saw people as nothing more that tools.

Jason was a means to extract revenge.

Leo… he was a monster.

And what he was, Frank wondered.

Perhaps he was sloth. The refusal.

Or

Just Perhaps

It was… or had, been the truth.

 **Wow. That really was a… nice thing to write.** _ **Very**_ **happy to write. Yes.**

 **(1)- I thought that maybe Percy had always held a twisted sort of hatred for Luke, and, in this world, he sort of… broke, I suppose. I never really liked the boy. Another connection is that Jason had caused this. By the way…**

 **(2)- I decided to sort of twist what sloth meant. In the wiki, it said something along the lines of 'emotional neglect' and 'spiritual refusal'. That got me thinking… and this happened.**

 **I might do a small 'summary' of what had happened, or maybe just what world they live in. After all, it took a long to make the idea. Ha. Joking.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
